Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,388,594; 5,505,214; 5,530,225; 5,591,368; and 6,418,938 disclose various electrically powered smoking systems comprising electric lighters and cigarettes and devices for cleaning the heater fixture of the smoking device, and are hereby expressly incorporated herein by reference.